Welcome to the neurochemical masquerade
by MuatiniMartini
Summary: Here we are again, the never ending dispute of despair. Joyful, is it not? (SYOC CLOSED) ((SURPRISE SURPRISE CANCELLED.))
1. Prologue

The room was dimly lit, the only light was coming from a computer, which was emitting a bright green. A figure sitting in front of it, banged the keyboard with irritation. "Why won't this stupid file work?! God damn it! Why won't this work?!" the figure turned around in their chair to look at the person seated at the other side of the room. They shrugged, "Maybe you shouldn't be so aggressive you idiot... Just leave it to load for now, if it doesn't start soon, then we retry."

"But I want it now!" the person at the computer screamed, resulting in the other one sighing.

"Jesus christ, can you not be so god damn impatient? Here I'll try..." they got off of their chair, and walked over to the computer screen illuminating their face. They shoved the other persons chair away and began typing into the computer strings of coding.

"Jeez, have you even slept? You've got bags." the second of the two states bluntly while leaning against the table on which the computer sits upon.

"Whatever. What I do does not concern you, numb nuts." they continued coding, before hitting enter. "You typed it in wrong, it's working now."

"What?! No way! I typed in exactly what you told me to!" they pointed their finger in the other's face. "Who cares?! Let's get this on!" they exclaimed and examined the computer screen, despair swirling deep in their eyes as they clicked around in the options.

"Synthetic..? Sounds interesting. Can we apply that one? I'm going to anyway." they clicked the button for 'synthetic'. They continued scrolling, adding a few more options such as 'dispersion', 'sibylline' and 'mutations' ...just because they sounded cool.

"Are you done fooling around now?" the other asked boredly.

"Yea yea, nearly!" they scrolled through the rest of the options with a smug grin. They then clicked the 'enter session?' button.

"Haha! It's loading up, it's loading up!" they pointed at the screen. "Let's go let's go!" the screeched before pulling the other out of the room with them, and into a separate room beside them.

* * *

 _wo_ _w_ _ok_ _hi_ _there_ _im_ _jus_ _t_ _go_ _nna_ _l_ _eave_ _th_ _is_ _he_ _re_ _and_ _h_ _ope_ _you_ _lot are gonna sign up? you can probably tell the jist of this from that, if not feel free to ask some questions_ _idm_ _._ _her_ _e's_ _the form, I'll also be accepting a total of 20 characters, so get sending._

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Past or present pupil:** (just in case your character has graduated already let's give this a swing)

 **Nationality:**

 **Talent:**

 **Gender:**

 **Pronouns:**

 **Sexuality:**

(If you wouldn't mind, I would prefer measurements in the metric system, but its ok if it's not.)

 **Weight:**

 **Height:**

 **Body proportions:** (like their figure and stuff)

 **Hair and eyes:**

 **Physical features:**

 **Misc. appearance:**

(i'd advise you to put at least three/four for each of the next four tbh)

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Personality:** (detail is very much key. Make them as interesting and unusual as you please, just no mary-sues, as they annoy me to no lengths.)

 **Song that matches them best:** (optional)

 **People they are likely to-**

 **get along with:**

 **not get along with:**

 **If they have romantic interest, who are they likely to have feelings for?:**

 **Bio.:** (doesn't need to be a sob story if ya get what i mean.)

 **Family:**

 **People in their life who are important to them:**

 **How would they react to-**

 **Their situation:**

 **A corpse:**

 **Executions:**

 **What are they like in-**

 **Investigations:**

 **Trials:**

 **Most likely to be-**

 **killed/the killer/survivor:**

 **What would be their motive?:** (throw some ideas around, preferably more than one.)

 **Execution:** (optional but give some kind of idea for it)

 **What would bring them the most despair?:**

 **Would they be likely to be a mastermind?:**

 **Are they likely to take a leadership role?**


	2. Character Roster

_oh my god look who isn't dead?! Ok quick explanation of why this story was suddenly put on hold; I move across the country, got broken up with and started a new school in a state exam year so all in all pretty stressful._

 _That's pretty much it haha anyway. Now I have a completed roster (omg finally) so here's all the characters i have accepted (prev. document got deleted so heres the new one.)_

 **Male**

Nikhil Rahman

Hiroki Hemiko

Seujin Eogeum

Horus Zogby

Roku Estuko

Claude Cowen

Niklas Staudler

Nile el Nar

 **Female**

Ayano Nishimura

Yuki Mifune

Mira Sachidana

Anika Niskala

Shichi Estuko

Maeve Anders

Maxine Bennet

Jennivieve Everline

 _its done k right, hope some of you have stuck around for this abonination on of story._


	3. Anika Alone

_"Name?"_

 _"Anika Niskala."_

 _"Age?"_

 _"20."_

 _"And your talent?"_

 _"Thanatology."_

 _"Now, tell me what you are doing exactly!?"_

* * *

It wasn't too long ago that I had woken up in a strange abandoned laboratory. It was rather unnerving, and had plants overgrowing through the windows from the outside, which is where I got the impression it was abandoned. The laboratory itself was rather nice, I must admit. It had a glass wall facing the hallway, but the glass was either cracked or shattered. The entire building seemed to be a research facility, few stories high, but I didn't bother looking around for too long, seemed quite boring all together, as all the rooms were essentially the same where I looked. Not that I wont be back, of course.

However, I was then wandering the streets, attempting to find any signs of life. The streets were in ruins, with the shrubs, trees, everything covering the skyscraper buildings and sides of the road. Rather pretty in a, apocalyptic sense I suppose.

I looked up, seeing the bright blue, cloudless sky. Reminded me of My first day.. Oh how long ago that was, I thought, causing me to laugh a little in the memory. Hopes Peak Academy, such a glorified school, that I had the honour of attending and learning.

 _Tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear, I smiled happily as I looked longingly at the large building in front of me. I had always wanted to go here, everyone who graduates is guaranteed success in life! The day I got that acceptance letter, I was so happy, as were my parents, they were overjoyed!_

 _Glancing around me, I saw other students walking past me through the gates. There were so many! How this many people are the best in their field amazes me! One actually looked like she would murder anyone who approached her, but then a guy nudged her in the side and she smiled. Good to know she's not actually scary... Haha! So many people looked around my age, and I wondered how many would be in my class. Well, the only way to find out is just to go in and see!_

Sighing, a lowered my head and continued walking. This area seemed like a broken city of sorts, "Hello? Is anyone here somehow?" I shouted out and looked around me. No reply, I don't know what I expected in all honesty, but none the less.

I folded my arms lousily as I came to a T junction. I looked in both directions in an attempt to see anyone. It just cut off after two building on both sides, and lead to a park on the right, and a long road to the left. I turned around and walked into the the research facility I had started in. I walked up the stairs, higher than I first went. The building was actually much taller than I had first anticipated, was It always this tall? Probably was.

 _I smiled and looked at my classmate beside me, and he grinned too. Graduation day had finally come! We were all experts in our fields and it's so amazing! We were going to go out in the world and change it in our little ways!_

I had at long last, reached the roof of the building. Too many stairs, I don't exercise I'm a bloody scientist. Unintentional joke, I work with the dead, how fun.

By now, the sun was near setting. How on earth did I spend a few hours looking around? Majority of the time must have been those stairs, how did this building not have an elevator? Maybe it did, I don't know.

I walked close to the edge of the building, a few meters away. As I suspected, I was in an abandoned city. There was a large enough, now overgrown park to the east, to the south outside this miniature city, was a large white cube of sorts. That's wear the left turn lead to. No way that's intentional, however. Maybe there's people there? I don't know. after those though, it just looks like a barren wasteland.

 _Walking into the facility, I sighed and looked at all my coworkers, exchanging in 'good morning's and 'hello's. They're all so slow at this job, and bad at it too. What one of them could get done in a week, I'd get done in a day. It's so irritating! Why on earth could they not just do their jobs properly?! I lowered my head and entered the elevator, pressing the button for the highest floor. Being 'gifted' I got to choose my laboratory, which I good I guess, given the situation. They filled it with the best, and most expensive, good quality apparatus, and everything I could ever need. It doesn't change anything though, it's still incredibly boring. All the files are pretty much the same. Serial killers are fun though. Don't get me wrong it's horrible what they do, but it makes my job that little bit more interesting._

 _I entered the top floor hallway, passing other researchers. I walked into my laboratory/office, and placed my bag on the bag of the door when I closed it. I closed the office blinds at the glass viewing the hallway, and opened the ones at the window facing the city. Winter Helsinki is such a pretty sight, the only thing I enjoy about this place is the pay and the views._

I keeled down on the roof and watched the sun set, it reminded me of home as well... Why am I here? I cant remember anything about it. Everything was normal, but then it all just cuts off randomly. It's so confusing, why isn't anyone else here? Surely I'm not alone, right? There has to be other people. Why would I be alone, I haven't done anything to go against anyone!

I ended up lying down on the roof, countless thoughts running through my head as to how, where, and why I was there. I knew I shouldn't have as calm as I was but, you always know when to panic, at least I do.

* * *

wowie ok she's weird. I have a knack for making weird ocs. This isn't as long as the others will be, but when all the ocs are submitted I'm gonna put more detail so there's the deal oml.


End file.
